A 3GPP long term evolution system (Long Term Evolution, hereinafter abbreviated as LTE) is a promising mobile communication system. It originates from a traditional universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS) network, and can provide a higher radio access rate and a better service support.
On an LTE network, a base station and a neighboring base station of the base station can establish an X2 connection through an X2 interface to facilitate mutual communications or implement data transmissions. The neighboring base station may be a neighboring base station that imposes interference on communications of the base station, and the base station may also be a base station that imposes interference on communications of the neighboring base station. For example, interference information between the base station and the neighboring base station can be transferred through an X2 connection between base stations, where the interference information may be used for the base station or the neighboring base station to adjust a communication policy of the base station or the neighboring base station to improve an anti-interference ability of the base station or the neighboring base station, thereby implementing network optimization.
In the prior art, an X2 connection between the base station and the neighboring base station can be implemented by using a manual configuration mode. Alternatively, an X2 connection between the base station and the neighboring base station may be triggered by using a specific method and then be generated by the LTE system automatically. This mode of generating an X2 connection automatically by the LTE system may be called a mode of establishing an X2 connection automatically.
For example, the foregoing mode of establishing an X2 connection automatically may be as follows: A user equipment (User Equipment, hereinafter abbreviated as UE) reports related information of the neighboring base station to the base station to establish an X2 connection between the base station and the neighboring base station, so that communications between the base station and the neighboring base station are implemented. The foregoing mode of establishing an X2 connection between base stations automatically is more and more widely used because it can greatly reduce operation and maintenance workloads on the base station or the neighboring base station.
However, the mode of establishing an X2 connection between base stations automatically based on report of the UE needs to rely on access and mobility of the UE for implementation. For example, in the mode of establishing an X2 connection between base station automatically, UEs at different positions in a cell under the base station or sufficient UEs in the cell are required to report related information of the neighboring base station to the base station, so that an X2 connection is gradually established between the base station and the neighboring base station. When there is no UE in the cell or there are insufficient UEs in the cell or there are no UEs at different positions in the cell, the base station and the neighboring base station cannot establish an X2 connection automatically or cannot establish a perfect X2 connection, so that communications between the base station and the neighboring base station cannot be implemented, thereby making it difficult to implement fast optimization of a network.